Luminaires that combine ambient light with task light are known in the art. Known are for example devices that combine a reading light (e.g. based on a halogen light source) that directs and focuses light substantially downwards to illuminate a book and a background light (e.g. an incandescent or halogen light source) that directs light substantially upwards to a ceiling for providing diffuse background light. Typically each light source is provided with its own light fitting wherein both light fittings may be combined into a single luminaire. In general, both light sources—i.e. the reading light and the background light—are individually controllable. For example the reading light may have an individual on/off switch and the background light may be provided with an integrated on/off dimmer switch.
In the above type of luminaires the different light sources are point sources meaning that illumination originated from a singular point. Additional reflectors and/or diffusers may be used to reshape the light beam. Nonetheless, the light distribution profile across each light beam—the reading light beam and the background light beam—is generally constant. This therefore limits the application of both light sources to “uniform illumination”.